Vague Hamilton Reference
by mandaree1
Summary: "It's just... I dunno. Before, it was all my mom's problems. My mom's legacy. I was just fixing it. But this time wasn't about my mom. This is my legacy." A breeze blew past, smelling of chemicals and decay. "And look where that's going."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

**Title: Vague Hamilton Reference**

**Summary: "It's just... I dunno. Before, it was all my mom's problems. My mom's legacy. I was just fixing it. But this time wasn't about my mom. This is _my_ legacy." A breeze blew past, smelling of chemicals and decay. "And look where that's going."**

**Setting: Right after the movie, pre the rebuilding cutscene**

**...**

"I thought you went back to space camp."

Connie snorted as she leaned against the rock wall beside him. Her uniform was sticky and gross from slicing cars in half, leading her to change into her white blouse and shorts. "Yes, Steven. I went back to _space camp_ after the town got destroyed."

"Space camp is probably more fun than this," he retorted, flapping a hand at the polluted water just inches from them.

"Yeah, probably."

"You don't have to stay."

Connie shook her head. "You make it sound like I don't want to."

"Can't imagine why you would," Steven admitted, even as he reached out to brush fingers. She gladly wove them together, squeezing. "But I'm glad you do."

Rocks fell in the distance. Connie turned to watch them instinctively, waiting for something to burst out of them, but nope. Just rocks. "I mean, being real? Space camp was really boring. I'd much rather be here with you guys. With... you."

That brought a smile to his face, though it fell just as quickly. "I'm... really scared, Connie."

"Because the uncaring government won't do anything to help us clean this up?"

"No. Well, _yes_, but this is more internal junk than it is political heck junk."

"Steven, you're sixteen. Just say hell."

"Absolutely never," Steven said. "It's just... I dunno. Before, it was all my mom's problems. My mom's legacy. I was just fixing it. But this time wasn't about my mom. This is _my_ legacy." A breeze blew past, smelling of chemicals and decay. "And look where that's going."

"Okay, one- Spinel wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault she did the things she did. _She_ did that. She's gone through a horrible, horrible time, and it's completely in her right to be hurt and afraid, but that doesn't change the fact that she brought a _turkey baster of death_ and shoved it into the ground. And even if it was! You still saved the day! And, yeah, things are gonna be hard, but this is the Earth, and it's not a _real_ Earth adventure if the very real threat of death isn't surrounding it on all sides. So quit worrying, goofball."

Steven laughed. Connie felt a special kind of warmth in her chest at the way he looked at her. "I love you."

"Love you too," she answered easily, because it had never been a question. This time, when he smiled, his eyes got those little crinkly lines under them that were usually either happiness or stress or both. Usually both. She fidgeted with her hands. "I... probably shouldn't have gone to space camp."

"But you wanted to go to space camp."

"I guess? Not really?" Connie shrugged her shoulder. "I was just excited to get out of Beach City for a couple of days. But my place is here."

"Connie..." Steven sighed.

"What? I took the plunge myself, Steven. I'm glad the Gems let me tag along. I'm glad they taught me so much."

"Connie," he repeated, taking her other hand. Connie looked at him almost as instinctively as she watched the rocks. There was just something comforting about him- his general roundness, the twinkle in his eye, the warmth in his hugs. "I never want you to feel like you have to stay anywhere. Stay with _me_."

She scrunched her face up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"I get it. I do. There's been times... I mean, you know there's been times. And if you ever wanna leave-"

Connie doesn't like that thought. She's doesn't like it enough she reaches out to gently peck him on the lips, despite that being ruder than just interrupting him. From the stars in his eyes, she figures he's not nearly as mad as he should be about it. "I'll keep it in mind, Universe. But it'll never be a reality."

"...Yeah. Okay. Yeah," he said, dumbfounded, with a nod per word. "Can we... do that again?"

"No, Steven, I'm practically laying on you for the heck of it."

Steven laughed and kissed her cheek. "You said heck."

**Author's Note: This was mostly just writing practice lol, but I listened to I Can Make a Change over and over again while I wrote most of it aksmdoclsk.**

**-Mandaree1**


End file.
